Guia'm
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Reflexión de los sentimientos y recuerdos que tiene Shaoran de su esposa. Muy "melosa" y tierna. ONE-SHOT y SongFic.


GUIA'M (Guíame) 

Whiskyn's

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban el balcón y las cortinas blancas semitransparentes. Él abrió un poco los ojos, somnoliento. La encontró a su lado, aún dormida, protegida por sus fuertes brazos, de frente. Era tan bella… levantó un poco los brazos para acariciarla. Su piel, suave como la seda, brillaba con los rayos de sol que la tocaban, adoptando color canela; mientras que sus cabellos, largos hasta la cintura, adoptaban un color rubio brillante. Pasó sus dedos por ese cabello y le acarició la cara delicadamente. Entonces ella abrió lentamente los ojos, que brillaron al verle.

- Buenos días- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, amor- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Te echaba de menos…- ella se acercó a él y éste la abrazó cuidadosamente.

- Y yo a ti… Pero ahora no tengo que hacer ningún viaje hasta dentro de 5 meses por lo menos… 

- Estas 3 semanas se me han hecho eternas.

- Lo sé…- le dio un beso en la frente- voy a prepararte el desayuno.

- No hace falta- dijo ella cubriéndose con la sábana.

- Toma- se levantó y le dio su camisón.

- Gracias… ¡vete ya! **^^**

- ¿No puedo verte?

- ¡Largo!- se puso el camisón y le miró- ^^UUU ¿Y si cierras la boca?

- Eres preciosa- se acercó y la besó.

- ¡¡Toc, toc!!- alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo él.

- Buenos días señores- el mayordomo entró en la habitación- les traigo el desayuno.

- Muchas gracias- le dijo ella.

- No quería que se molestaran ahora que pueden estar juntos.

- **^^**- los dos se sonrojaron mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta.

- Bueno- él se acercó de nuevo a ella- pues ahora no puedo dejarte- dijo abrazándola.

- Pareces un pulpo. ^^- a lo que él, de pronto le empezó a hacer cosquillas.  ¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!! ¡¡Estate quieto!! ¡¡Ahora verás!!- ella se sentó en la cama seguido de él y empezaron a pegarse con las almohadas, pero él le quitó la almohada- ¡¡Aaahhhh!! ¡Para! ¡¡Shaoran!!- dijo riendo mientras se tumbaba rendida por las cosquillas.

- Te amo, Sakura.

- Yo también- entonces él la besó.

Ara que em reposa el cap sobre la teva falda 

(Ahora que me reposa la cabeza encima de tu falda)

I que em sento tan segur i valent.

(Y me siento tan seguro y valiente)

Ara que em puc veure viu dins la teva mirada,

(Ahora que me puedo verme vivo dentro de tu mirada)

Vull que el temps ja no es bellugui més.

(Quiero que el tiempo ya no se mueva más)

Shaoran se quedó sentado en la cama observando como Sakura se iba a duchar. Estaban en una habitación muy grande, casi era todo la misma casa. Al verla desaparecer en la puerta del baño, miró una fotografía en que salían ellos con 12 años, y empezó a recordar.

- _Shaoran… yo… yo te quiero- Sakura le había confesado sus sentimientos después de vencer a Vacío._

- _Yo… yo también te quiero, Sakura- sin saber como, pudo oírla y logró despertarse._

_Después de eso pasaron todo el tiempo posible juntos hasta que él tuvo que volver a China._

- Tanto tú como yo lo pasamos muy mal en esa temporada…

6 años después, Shaoran se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa, consultando libros sobre magia antigua. Empezaba a entrar en las cosas del Concilio de su clan y las encontraba interesantes. Entonces, Wei llamó a la puerta.

- _Joven Shaoran, tiene una visita._

- _Ahora no, Wei, estoy trabajando._

- _Pues insiste en verle, dice que es muy importante._

- _Que sea rápido- se sentó en la mesa leyendo un libro y oyó la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos- Por favor, sea breve. Tengo mucho trabajo._

- _Seré tan breve como usted quiera._

_Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que le miraban tiernamente._

- _¿Podría dedicar un poco de su valioso tiempo en una antigua amiga?_

- _¿Sa… Sa… Sa… Sakura? O_O_

- _^^ Hola Shaoran._

_Shaoran se levantó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas (aunque con cuidado)._

- _¿Pero… cómo… qué…?_

- _Quería volver a verte._

- Ese día casi me muero de felicidad…- sonrió- y nos besamospor primera vez. Parece mentira que desde ese día hayan pasado 3 años. Sólo 3 años…

- Señor Kinomoto, madre- Shaoran estaba sentado al lado de Sakura y frente a los respectivos padres- hemos decidido que nos queremos casar.

- _¿De… de verdad?- exclamaron a la vez._

- _Pero antes queremos pedirles vuestra aceptación._

- _Hum…- Ilean se lo pensó unos segundos y miró al padre de la chica._

- _Por mí no hay ningún problema. Además, sé que Sakura te quiere de verdad- miró a Shaoran- y que será feliz a tu lado. No me opongo en ningún sentido._

- _Pero… ¿No cree que son demasiado jóvenes?_

- _La edad no tiene importancia, señora Li._

- _Pero el matrimonio se podría romper al ser tan jóvenes._

- _Eso no pasará… se lo digo por experiencia propia._

- _Entonces yo tampoco me opongo. _

_Sakura y Shaoran se miraron emocionados, mientras que ella sonreía medio riendo, y se abrazaron con fuerza._

- ¿En qué piensas, Shaoran?- Sakura le miraba.

- Oh, en nada especial- salió de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar ruborizarse- **O.O**

- ^^U Ji, ji, ji, te has sonrojado.

- Es… es que… ****OoO****- y tenía motivos para sonrojarse, puesto que delante suyo tenía a la mujer que más amaba del mundo, con un camisón semitransparente.

Digue'm que és veritat que hi ha una llum quan tot s'acaba,

(Dime que es verdad que hay una luz cuando todo se termina)

Fes-me creure meu el firmament.

(Hazme creer mío el firmamento)

Jura'm que tot el que estem vivint no és un miratge

(Júrame que todo lo que estamos viviendo no es un espejismo)

Que es pot fondre en qualsevol moment.

(Que se pude fundir en cualquier momento)

Shaoran abrió los ojos. Ella volvía a estar a su lado, durmiendo. Él cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras la traía hacia él. Se sentía tan bien a su lado… con ella se sentía fuerte, se sentía seguro, como si ella fuera su mejor armadura. Ella abrió los ojos y se los fregó con gesto de sueño.

- Buenos días…

- Buenos días…- dijo aún medio dormida y le miró.

Para él esos ojos eran su mundo. Se sentía tan… tan vivo cuando veía esos ojos… ella le transmitía sus ganas de vivir de esa manera. Cogió sus manos para llevárselas a su boca, las besó y miró a esa persona que era su motivo de vida.

- _¡Oh, Shaoran mira! ¡Es precioso!- Sakura observaba el sol cayendo en el océano delante suyo._

- _Ven, siéntate- él le ofreció sitio en la sábana que acababa de poner al suelo._

- _Gracias- ella se sentó._

- _¿Qué te parece?- dijo mientras la abrazaba con cariño._

- _Que Cancún es el sitio más bonito del mundo. ¿Y tú?_

- _Que eres la más hermosa del mundo- fijó la vista en ella._

- _***^^***_

_Así estuvieron los dos, abrazados, contemplando el atardecer en una playa realmente hermosa, y se besaron._

- ¿Shaoran?- ella le estaba mirando con esa cara de no entender nada.

- Perdona… estaba recordando.

- ¿El qué?

- Nuestro primer día de casados. ¿No te gustaría volver a Cancún?

- Me encantaría… Como segundo viaje de novios, ¿no?

- Je, je, je… Pues prepárate porque nos iremos dentro de poco, cuando allá sea verano.

- *_* ¿En serio? Sí que lo has decidido pronto… n_nUU

- Es que a tu lado siempre hago locuras. Tú eres la luz de mi vida.

**Si tu ets la llum del dia, guia'm.**

**(Si tú eres la luz del día, guíame)**

**Fes-me riure i digue'm**

**(Hazme reír y dime)**

**Com la lluna rebenta d'enveja quan ens mira.**

**(Como la luna revienta de envidia cuando nos mira)**

**Dóna'm un glop de vida,**

**(Dame un trago de vida)**

**Ensenya'm com camines,**

**(Enséñame como andas)**

**Vull seguir-te i fixa't**

**(Quiero seguirte y fíjate)**

**Com el meu alè revifa.**

**(Como mi aliento revive)**

Era un día precioso. El sol radiaba en el cielo y el jardín (en un principio el balcón ^^UU) estaba lleno de flores.

- ¿Te vienes Shaoran?- Sakura se disponía a salir al balcón (^^UUU).

- Después de usted, mi lady- le cedió el paso y luego le mostró el brazo.

- Muy amable, mi lord- dijo cogiendo su brazo.

Salieron y contemplaron el jardín durante un rato. Se acercaron al centro, donde habían un gran cerezo en flor y se sentaron en el pequeño banco que había debajo. Estuvieron contemplando el cielo cogidos de la mano. Shaoran se sentía en las nubes… él, que siempre había sido un tipo muy serio, incluso arrogante. Él, que daba miedo sólo mirarle incluso a sus propias hermanas y depende de cómo a su propia madre, se volvía completamente un chiquillo al lado de Sakura. La gente se sorprendía mucho al verle con su mujer por el cambio que hacía. 

Si per mi la vida no ha estat un camí de roses,

(Si para mí la vida no ha sido un camino de rosas)

Si no he conegut més que l'horror.

(Si no he conocido más que el horror)

Si no he tingut mai ningú per compartir les coses

(Si no he tenido nunca a nadie para compartir las cosas)

I he hagut d'empassar-me sol les pors.

(Y he tenido que engullirme solo los temores)

Shaoran se acercó sigilosamente al centro del jardín, que no era más que tierra. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo enterró con sumo cuidado en la tierra. 

- _¿Qué haces?- Sakura le sorprendió._

- _Na… nada. ^^U___

- _A ver si te gusta este jardín- sacó la carta "Flor" y en el jardín crecieron flores preciosas y hierba.___

- _Es muy bonito. A ver si te gusta…- puso la mano encima de la tierra y se concentró, empezando a salir una pequeña ramita._

- _¿Te ayudo?- ella tocó su mano y rápidamente la ramita se convirtió en un cerezo en flor._

- _Eres la mejor, Sakura- la abrazó._

Si no dic t'estimo tan sovint com esperaves,

(Si no digo te quiero tantas veces como esperabas)

No pensis que és per manca d'amor.

(No creas que es por falta de amor)

I si no em desfaig entre els teus braços i estic aspre,

(Y si no me deshago entre tus brazos y estoy rasposo)

És la por d'ofegar-me de nou.

(Es el miedo a ahogarme de nuevo)

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Estás aquí o en la luna?

- Volvía a recordar… cuando hicimos crecer el árbol.

- ¡Ah! Fue el primer día que vimos la casa, recién mudados.

- Exacto. 

**Si tu ets la llum del dia, guia'm.**

**(Si tú eres la luz del día, guíame)******

**Fes-me riure i digue'm**

**(Hazme reír y dime)******

**Com la lluna rebenta d'enveja quan ens mira.**

**(Como la luna revienta de envidia cuando nos mira)******

**Dóna'm un glop de vida,**

**(Dame un trago de vida)******

**Ensenya'm com camines,**

**(Enséñame como andas)******

**Vull seguir-te i fixa't**

**(Quiero seguirte y fíjate)******

**Com l'alè em revifa al teu costat.**

**(Como el aliento me revive a tu lado)**

Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente. Ella volvía a estar a su lado. Eso le llenaba de felicidad. El poder verla cada día, a cada hora (casi) le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca. Sin ella él no era nada de nada. La abrazó. Su amor era algo que nunca había perdido pese a los años, incluso creció con el paso del tiempo. Se sentía feliz. Él nunca había conservado algo de esa manera. Se puso algo triste. Ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Es que… cuando te veo… me dan ganas de estar eternamente contigo, toda mi vida y más… pero no puedo evitar…

- ¿El qué?

- Pues… pensar esos tiempos en que no estaba contigo. Pensar como sería mi vida sin ti, si no te hubiera conocido… habría acabado muy mal. Tengo miedo de que lo nuestro se acabe algún día… y no lo quiero… me moriría sin ti.

- Shaoran…- ella le besó- no pienses en eso, seguro que no va a terminarse lo nuestro… te quiero demasiado como para eso- le cogió las manos y se las apretó- te lo juro.

Él la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriendo. Separó sus manos, sólo para coger su cara y besarla. Sentir sus labios y poder abrazarla le hacía volverse loco. Dejó de besarla para coger-la en brazos y llevársela dentro. La tumbó en la cama y entre risas se fueron desnudando y se dejaron llevar.

Digue'm que ara no ho perdré tot com tantes vegades,

(Dime que ahora no lo perderé todo como tantas veces)

Agafa'm la mà i apreta'm fort,

(Cójeme la mano y apriétame fuerte)

Que no vull que em tornin a tremolar les paraules,

(Que no quiero que me vuelvan a temblar las palabras)

Que em desperti més aquest malson.

(Que me despierte más esta pesadilla)

Shaoran abrió un poco los ojos para encontrar el dulce rostro de su mujer a su lado, pero esta vez era ella quien estaba despierta.

- Buenos días- le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Hoy te has levantado antes que yo… ¿Quién eres?

- ^^U No seas así.

todas las mañanas, cuando la veía a su lado, Shaoran era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Realmente Sakura era el motor de su vida… y la daría por ella sin pensárselo, porque la amaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida y haría cualquier locura para tenerla junto a él. Realmente era feliz a su lado. 

- Al final no podemos ir a Cancún, ¿verdad?- Sakura le miró con carita de pena.

- ^^ Ya tendremos otra oportunidad. Y prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo, no te dejaré sola ni un momento.

- ¿Vas a ser mi guardaespaldas?

- "Vuestro" guardaespaldas. Te quiero.

- Yo también- se besaron.

**Si tu ets la llum del dia, guia'm.**

**(Si tú eres la luz del día, guíame)**

**Fes-me riure i digue'm**

**(Hazme reír y dime)**

**Com la lluna rebenta d'enveja quan ens mira.**

**(Como la luna revienta de envidia cuando nos mira)**

**Dóna'm un glop de vida,**

**(Dame un trago de vida)**

**Ensenya'm com camines,**

**(Enséñame como andas)**

**Vull seguir-te i fixa't**

**(Quiero seguirte y fíjate)**

**Com el meu alè revifa.**

**(Como mi aliento revive)**

Shaoran estaba mirando por la ventana al cerezo en flor, había pasado otra primavera junto a Sakura. Se volvió hacía la cama y observó a su mujer. Ella yacía tumbada, medio recostada en la almohada, mirándole tiernamente. Él se empezó a acercar y ella le llevó el dedo en los labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido, y miró hacia la cama mientras acariciaba a un precioso bebé que dormía plácidamente. Shaoran se tumbó entre los dos, le dio un beso a su mujer y acarició a su hija.

**Dóna'm un glop de vida,**

**(Dame un trago de vida)**

**Ensenya'm com camines,**

**(Enséñame como andas)**

**Vull seguir-te i fixa't**

**(Quiero seguirte y fíjate)**

**Com el meu alè revifa.**

**(Como mi aliento revive)**

**FIN******

****

Notas de la autora:

¡¡Hooooolaaaaaaaaa!! ^^ ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Ni cuerda dejo yo de escribir :P Bien, este fic lo empecé porque necesitaba desahogarme y el día siguiente ya lo tenía terminado ^O^ Es corto, ¿verdad? Es que no tenía un orden, me salió solo mientras escribía… ni siquiera sabía de qué iría ^^UUU

Bueno en cuanto a la canción, está en catalán, mi lengua :P - (:DD) Bromas a parte… -_-U Como ven se parece bastante al castellano, está traducido exactamente, no tiene ni una palabra diferente del catalán. Respecto al grupo, Whiskyn's (estoy de acuerdo, cuesta de pronunciar ^^U y se dice "güisquins" como el Whisky :P) no es un grupo muy conocido (para no decir nada -_-) pero tienen unas canciones… *_* Sus letras son preciosas… y siempre hablan de cosas muy cercanas a nosotros. Por ejemplo: un tebi alè (un tibio aliento) habla de un niño que no es normal y que es despreciado por el mundo, pero el mensaje es que, si el tiempo se parara, quizá él tendría más conocimiento que nosotros. ¿No es precioso? *___* 

Deja de hacer propaganda… ¬_¬

^^UU Vale… por cierto Laura, gracias por dejarme el disco.

De nada… pero ¿me lo podrías devolver? ;_;

Sí, cuando pueda grabármelo.

¡-¡ Vale… 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Se lo dedico a mis ciber@migas Maica, Xkhari18, Silverstar, Zsubasa… bueno, a todas en general ^^U Y Eli, a ti también, aunque nos estamos conociendo aún. ^_- 

;_; Snif…

Sí mujer, a ti también.

n_n ¡Viva!

Esta chica hoy está rara… ^^UU Bueno ya saben, para dudas, comentarios, tomatazos… -__- a kina.vero@andorra.ad y kina_vero@hotmail.com 

¡Hasta otra! ^X^


End file.
